Couldn't Leave
by Stories foreva
Summary: Emma knew one thing, she couldn't leave. She couldn't leave him in a place that she knew he detested, not for her. Captain Swan/Neverland ONE-SHOT


Emma Swan wiped sweat off her brow as she watched helplessly as Pan circled Captain Hook, eyes flashing with mischief. "If it isn't my old friend, Captain Hook."

Emma's eyes glanced down at the wire that had become twisted around her leg so tightly that she couldn't get it off. No matter how she twisted or pulled, yanked or pried, the wire remained stubbornly around her leg. Not only was it a nuisance, but it also kept her from helping the handsome pirate who just happened to be the same pirate that had held her in his arms when she had cried, late at night, about Henry and Neal, about all of those damn foster homes and everything else under the sun that had occurred to her. The pirate that had taught her everything she would need to know about Neverland so that she wouldn't end up dead. And had been there to save her when the mermaids had tricked her into their dangerous waters.

Emma almost cursed at herself when she remembered how stupid she had been, not even bringing along David's sword to defend herself or waking David himself to help her when she had saw Hook steal away from his boat, so late into the night that everyone had been sound asleep. Emma had even managed to follow him without his knowledge all the way to the Lost One's camp, but then she had ended up with her foot enclosed in this god damn wire. Most likely one of those traps that Hook had warned her against so many times.

"I wouldn't call you a friend, Pan. Now where is the boy?"

Pan let out a snort. "What does it matter to you, Hook? It didn't work so well last time, if I recall correctly."

Hook's electric blue eyes remained calm. "That business is my own. Now where is the boy?"

Emma saw Pan get even closer to Hook, a mischievous smile playing upon his lips. "How much are you willing to give?"

Something crossed Hook's eyes and Emma felt her heartbeat quicken. "Anything."

Pan raised an eyebrow. "Anything? What is so great about this boy that you would give up your life for such a child?"

Hook didn't answer, but Pan nodded to himself, his smile growing larger. "Ah. The mother then."

Hook's eye twitched and he rested his hand on his sword hilt. "Like I said, that business is my own."

Emma's mind flashed back to that night, closing her eyes to stop a tear from rolling down her cheek.

_Emma slowly approached the pirate, his back to her as his hands rested on the wooden wheel. Her feet were soundless across the wooden boards, and he didn't say anything until she had arrived at his side. He sent her a look out of the corner of his eyes, the corner of his lips twitching. "Swan."  
"Hook."_

_Hook gestured around the boat, eyes still on her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" _

_"You were right. I need to work on trusting people." Emma adverted her gaze. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you on that beanstalk."_

_Hook let go of the wheel and hesitantly rested his hand on her shoulder. "I thought we had gotten past that, love."_

_Emma shrugged. "I guess we did. But I felt like I needed to say it." Emma smiled wryly."I thought you would be happy. You seem to usually like to be right."_

_Hook smiled, rubbing her arm. "Everyone likes to be right, love. But you're not that hard to read."_

_Emma opened his mouth to reply, but he held his finger to her lips. "Maybe not to anyone else, lass, but you are extremely easy to read to me."_

_Emma arched an eyebrow, challenging him to explain. Hook never backed down from a challenge, and this time was no different. "You don't like getting close to anyone that could leave you. You are constantly afraid of Snow and Charming leaving you, but you don't want to tell them. You try to push everyone else away so that you won't have your heartbroken when they leave." Hook tilted her chin up with her hook, her skin tingling at the cold metal. "That's why you left me up in that beanstalk, that's why every time I make an inch of progress you want to jump backwards."  
Emma wrenched her arm from his and backed up two feet, her blue-green eyes flashing with fear before she swallowed and her face became emotionless. _

_Hook's blue eyes didn't leave her. "Like this." _

_Emma started to turn around, but Hook caught her arm and spun her around so that their faces were only inches from each other. "I'm not Baelfire; I'm not going to leave you for whatever stupid reason he had. Let down your walls every once in awhile, love.'  
He let her go and turned back to the wheel, his eyes on the dark blue water. Emma bit her lip, before stepping in front of the wheel and craning her neck forwards and pressing her lips against his. Hook responded instantly, reaching across the wheel and wrapping his arms around her waist, the best he could anyway. _

_"That's more like it, love." Hook whispered, his lips pressing against her golden hair and then he dropped his arms. Emma sent him a stunned look, then turned and escaped to her room._

Emma slowly rose to her feet, clearing her throat to gain Pan and Hook's attention. Hook's lips mouthed her name, and then he looked at Pan. "Run, Lass."

Emma noticed how Hook was careful not to say her name, to not let Peter Pan know who she was. She had succeeded in gaining Pan's attention, now all she had to do was gather her confidence. Henry had Reginia and Snow to act as motherly figures, he would miss Emma but he could survive without her. Emma didn't know how she was going to work this, but she did know that she wouldn't let Hook spend any more time in Neverland. Not because of her. "Let them go. The boy and Hook. You don't need them."

Peter Pan arched an eyebrow and she continued. "The Lost Ones want a mother. They long for their own at night, I know." Emma briefly was reminded when Hook had told her about their longing for their family." I can be one, Pan, just let them go."

Hook shook his head, fear settling in her eyes. "Pan, you've always wanted me. They're nothing compared to me."

Pan crossed his arms, a playful smirk residing on his face. "Are they Hook? I don't see how that is possible, when you yourself are trying so hard to save them."

Emma met Hook's scared eyes, before turning back to Pan. Her heart began to beat faster as she thought of never seeing Hook again, of never talking late into the night about everything that had happened to them in their past, never hearing any of his innuendos or seeing his playful smirk.

But Henry was her responsibility, not his. It was her turn to protect him, and if this was how she had to do it, at least she was someone that he could be proud of. "You don't want Hook, Peter. You know that those children need a mother, or else they will become impossible to control." Emma tried to use her most persuasive voice ever, but it was hard with the pang that was crashing through each word. Pan crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side to get a better look at Emma before nodding. "You'd do, I'm sure. Sorry Hook. She's mighty persuasive." He winked at Hook, stepping forward to grab her arm and pull her away. Hook had frozen, but he grabbed his sword and swung it at him. Pan ducked and Hook took a few quick steps towards him, but Pan had attempted to pull Emma again, and pain shot through her as the wire latched tighter around her ankle. What ever it was, it sure was strong and Hook's eye became drawn to her ankle. He adjusted the sword and slammed it into Pan's shoulder, who had begun to inspect my ankle predicament. He howled with rage and jumped at Hook, who sidestepped neatly and then spun around so he was in front of Emma.

"Let them go, Pan. The boy, Emma, and Hook. Let them go."

Pan froze, and Emma swore she could hear her own heartbeat as she turned to meet the man that she believed had died as he showed himself. Some type of pain had crossed Neal's eyes, and Hook faltered slightly, allowing Pan to jam his fist into his stomach. He stepped back, but Neal walked forwards and grabbed the back of Pan's shirt, pulling him backwards and throwing him at one of the trees that lined the small clearing. Hook recovered, walking over to Emma and sliding his sword between her ankle and the wire, pulling backwards. The wire loosened and Emma was able to pull her foot out and she stepped into the clearing, her eyes wandering over the scene as she tried to judge what she should do.

"Mom!" Henry darted into the clearing, throwing himself into Emma's arms as a relieved smile crossed her face. Hook stepped protectively in front of Emma as Neal spared a glance at Henry before grabbing a hold of Pan again and throwing him on the ground. "The Lost Ones aren't happy with you, Pan. They say that you have broken your promises. They miss me as their leader."

Pan slowly regained his footing, glaring at Neal. "You're supposed to be dead."

Neal shrugged. "I'm supposed to be a lot of things. Engaged for one, until my fiancée shot me. Never mind however. She's been dealt with." Hook and Emma shared a look as they remembered Tamara and Greg. How had Tamara been dealt with? "I'm sure even Hook would approve of my methods, wouldn't you Hook? See, Pan, life truly isn't fair. I lost Emma because I fell into a portal thing, and the guy that pretty much killed my mother got her instead."  
Emma grabbed Hook's arm before he could do anything he would regret, but he had a faint look in his eyes that instead broke her heart. Neal went on. "And the Lost Ones prefer me than you, even though I'm not what you call a kid anymore."

Henry gazed wide eyed at Emma, sending a questioning look between her and Hook, but she shook her head as she ran her thumb over a cut on his forehead. "Henry.."

Neal looked at Emma and Henry, then at Hook, and nodded. He dug into his pocket and smashed something in Pan's face, and the boy collapsed to the ground. Neal shook his head disgustedly as Henry gaped at his father. "What did you do to him?"

"Only what he deserved. He'll be fine, sadly. Now we need to go, and we need to hurry." Neal turned to Hook. "Where is the Jolly Rodger?"

Hook gave him quick directions, and Neal gestured at him to lead the way. Hook sent a hesitant look to Emma, who leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to signify her agreement.

"You like Hook?" Neal asked, once he had caught up to Emma as she jumped over a fallen log. Henry and Hook were a little ways ahead, but the latter must have heard as his shoulders tensed up.

"Yes, Neal, I do. I thought you had died, so I grieved for you and then I moved on. And forgive me, but you're fiancée tried to kill you. Are you really the best person to be giving out relationship advice?" Emma let out a deep breath and her tone softened. "I'm sorry, Neal. He was there for me when no one else was, when no one else could be. I trust him, and I really like him." Neal raised an eyebrow, and she lowered her voice even more. "I love him, Neal. I couldn't wait for you forever."  
Neal opened his mouth to retort something, but then he let out a long sigh and nodded. "I know, Emma. I shouldn't have left you, all those years ago. It is my own fault that I lost you, I know that. " Emma met his eyes, and he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She jumped back, prepared to smack him, but he held up his hands. "I had to do it, Emma Swan. Just one more time."

Memories flashed through her mind; Neal on one of their thieving escapades, the moment she had realized that she was going to take the fall for him, when she had found him on her mission with Gold, and the last one, when he had said he loved her before falling into the portal. Neal pushed a strain of hair away from her face and then he nodded at Hook. "I can't say I like him very much, not after what happened. But it is obvious he loves you and that he won't let anything happen to you, like go to jail when you're pregnant. I guess you could choose worst, in that aspect." Emma saw Hook smile and she couldn't help but smile at him, even though he couldn't even see her. "I wish you happiness, Emma. With whatever path you choose, though it doesn't look like you will be choosing any different one besides him. I hope you'll let me see Henry, however."

Emma sighed. "He is your son, Neal, but I swear to god if you hurt him..." Neal held up his hands and Emma zoned off before nodding.

"I'm going to catch up to them. Do whatever you want, Neal." Emma prepared to jog after Hook, or Killian, whatever you prefer, but she paused before launching herself into a jog. "Thanks for saving Henry, Neal."

Neal nodded and she turned away from him, catching up to Hook so she was by his side.

"Swan." Hook nodded at her, but he was grinning. "Should've known you couldn't resist me."

Emma elbowed him in the stomach, but she couldn't muffle the laugh that escaped her chest.

"Emma! Henry!" Mary Margaret ran across the Jolly Roger and threw her arms around her daughter, Regina following her and bending down and grabbing Henry's shoulders, as if to make sure that he was really there. Hook stood awkwardly by Emma, shifting his weight from one leg to another and then finally he walked over to the wheel and ran his fingers over the wood.

"Oh Henry.." Regina kissed the boy's forehead, but then she saw Neal and narrowed her eyes. "Emma, who is this?"

Emma had managed to get out of her mother's hold and she tilted her head at Regina. "You know exactly who that is. You've seen him before, remember?"

"But he died!" Regina argued, but Neal held up his hands.

"I don't appear dead, do I?"

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrow at him, before looking around to see that her daughter was no longer at her side. Her eyes scanned the boat, catching sight of her by the wheel, talking quietly with Hook.

"How much did you hear when I was talking to Neal?" Emma grabbed his good hand so that he would be forced to answer, and he smiled before leaning slightly closer to her.

"I heard way less then I wanted to, but enough. You trust me, finally?" Hook's tone was teasing, but Emma could see the hurt still there from when she had left him on that beanstalk. Emma smiled at his nervousness, stepping even closer.

"I guess I do. That's all you heard?"

Hook looked amused. "What did I miss, love?"

"I love you, Killian Jones." Emma whispered, lacing her fingers through his. "And that's all you need to know."  
Killian bent down and captured her lips with his, and Mary Margaret let out a long sigh. David had appeared from below and his gaze darkened as he joined her, shaking his head distastefully.

"Out of all the men, she had to choose a pirate?" He muttered to Mary Margaret, who laughed and David rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, trying to decide whether he should run the man through right now, or if he should wait until Emma wasn't around. Mary Margaret rested her head on his shoulder, a smile playing upon her lips. "Don't, David. She loves him, and even though I would have preferred someone else, those two have so obviously liked each other the entire time we've been on this boat. It's about time"

David sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I still want to kill him, Snow."

Mary Margaret began to lead him away, eyes sparkling mischievously. "Naw. Poor girl has already had that happen once, she doesn't need that again. And Charming?"

David raised an eyebrow at her, and she leaned in closer so that only he could here.

"Isn't there a better way to spend time?"  
David chuckled as he opened their bedroom door, shaking his head. "I guess that is what we get for missing twenty eight years. Our daughter falling in love with a pirate. It could be worst, I suppose."

**Fin**

* * *

**First of all, I don't own any of the characters. I just wanted to put my own twist on this common tale, and I couldn't help but have a little over protective Charming in there..:) I hope you liked it!**


End file.
